dd fanfic
by JArudBroyhill2121
Summary: Its a love story about struggle and the will of those who love each other playing out in a dark fantasy setting where anything is possible


A story of KevinxMr. Todd fuckfiction

By:Andrew Smally nerd

Sonic died at the beginning.

So one day a little kid was walking down the street and he was captured by MR. Todd and brought into his basement and he slammed his tight little asshole until kevin pooped blood and kevin couldn't do anything but cry and scream

and try to resist but

Mr. Todd was too strong. It was funny Mr. Todd recorded it and put it up on the deep web and it made a lot of money. Kevin represssed these memories and not he is a strong man who is independent and doesn't need Mr. Tod anymore.

However, one day Mr. Todd went out looking for kevin, and becaem his principal. MKr. Todd took kevina nd many of his friends hostage and kevin couldn't prtect them. He killed everyone else in the school by locking them in the

tardy

room where they couldn't escape becasue it was too ahrd. They all starved to death. Kevin and his friends were locked in a shack on Mr. Todds property, next to Mr. Todds huge hosue. They gawked in awe at his huge house, and

wondered

why he had put them so close. But they soon found out. Mr. Tood one day ofund Kevin attempting to escape, and so he used his Shadow Clone no Jutsu to rape kavin from all for corners of teh earth, and kevin realized just how

powerful this man was. He was part of teh Uchiha clan.

He rivaled MAdara in power. Kevin was scared, he hadn';t even mastered the Rasengan yet, and he was supposed to fight this? There was no way. Kevin gave up[ and told his friends about the new discovery that he had made, and his

friends all gave up immediately. All excpet for one.

His name was andrew, and he sassed Mr. Todd to death. Excpet, it was allpart of Mr. Todds plan, becaue he was revived by the most powerul man in all of existance, ELyon. Elyopn was manipulated into reviving Mr. Todd, and when

Elyon

realized his mistake, he committed seppoku since he couldn't survive with that kind of dishonor in his famliy name. Kevin realised how deeply Elyon must've loved his family, and so Kevin once again tried to escape in honor of

Elyon. Mr. Todd was one step ahead, however, and he intercepted Kevin right at the crucial moment. Kevin didn't stand a chance, but he had to fight none the less. He couldn't just let Elyon dishonor his family and die liek

that! Kevin stepped up and used his Amaterasu. However, Mr. Todd teleported behind Kevin. N-nani!? Cono Speedo!

! Kevin thought he was done for, until something so unexpected happened that not

even Mr. Todd was able to predict it with his ultra intelligence. Elyon was there, but it was not Elyon. It was Elyion, his new, much more powerful form. Elyion was able to control all matter and warp through space and time, and

Elyion decided that it would be best if Mr. Todd never existed, and he went back to the day of Mr. Todd's birth and killed his parents, making him never exist.

Chapter 2:

Mr. Todd realised the actions Elyion was going to take, because he had taken precautions. He had went back in time himself and killed his parents so that Elyion couldn't kill them, and had creatd fake parents that would take

the palce of his real parents and trick Elyon. Also, he vhanged his birthdate, since Elyion would have everyone's birthday memorized, he would change it so that Elyion would go to the wrong day. Everything went according to

plan when ELyion killed Mr. Todd's false parents and went back to the future. Mr. Todd had to be cautious with this powerful enemy. He was the kazekage, and the hokage all in one. Mr. Todd came up with a way to defeat Elyion,

and

it involved teleporting behind him, so Mr. Todd did just that. Elyon did not think that his plan to go back in time and kill Mr. Todd would fail like this, and he was caught off guard. Mr. Todd took one of his high school glory

days photos out of his pocket and used it as a sealing charm in order to banish Elyion from this realm, and it worked momentarily. During that moment, Mr. Todd took Kevin and used him as a hostage for when Elyion inevitably

returned. Elyion took 20 seconds to return, and saw what Mr. Todd had done. However, this was not ELyon anymore, it was Elyion. Elyon would've felt bad about killing Kevin so that he was able to kill Mr. todd, but Elyion was a

smarter being, and realised that KLEvin';s life was worth no more than that of an open can of tuna sitting in the sun for a couple of days being eaten by a cat that died on teh side of a road while being run over by a car in

an oil spill that has caught on fire after world war 3 and after hitler had risen again. Elyion shot his magic laser straight through Kevin, and straight through Mr. Todd. Mr. Todd and Kevin both died exceopt fir kevin lol,

and Mr. Todd vaporized

instantly. He didn't stand a chance. Elyion looked down upon Kevin, the tiny being that had been impaled by his magic laser,and said to him

"what a lowly creature. You are not worthy of being udnerwater as a can of cat food drying the sun for a dog to eat. I will, however, spare your life so long as you give me a rim job and tell me your birthday."

Kevin didn't have to think twice. He took the offer immediately. He had always loved Elyon, and Elyion only seemed to be a superior form of Elyon. Kevin did have one question, however. What had happened to his friends?

Kevin was soon to find out.

Chapter 3:

His friends had become the seven hokage. They had pwoer beyond what KEvin could imagine, and Kevin couldn't allow that. They must've been cheating. That's how it always was. If someone else was winning, they were cheating.

He sought out his friends, and he found the first one, Tyler. He was a dog, but also the 19th kazekage. Tyler knew that Kevin was weak, even compared to a dog, but he was still weary, and he should've been. Elyion had followed

Kevin and agreed to eliminate all the kage's for him. Tyler didn't stand a chance against Elyion. Slyion sliced through the seven hokage until there was only 2 left, Josh and Ryan. Josh and Ryan were the two strongest kage's,

they were the 19th and 195612th hokage. They both had mastered darts, and noone could defeat them. Elyon approached, and Ryan and Josh looked at him. They were old friends. Elyion knew that they were powerful, and he didn't

know if he could win.

"Why must we fight? For that little weasel there! That baka who would dare digrace our anme and tell you to kill us! We could never forgive him for doing something liek that. Why must you do his dirty work, Elyon. No. Elyion."

Elyion thought about this, and knew that there was one simple answer.

"Kevin;s brain material is so low funcionting that it can be sold as a cpu that matches up with modern hardware and doesn't look like its from the future. Its really slow, but its still as fast as the fastest computers. It wont

look like it is from teh future due to how it is only a minor upgrade."

Kevin was too stupid to understand that this was an exploitation by Elyion to make money, but that didn't matter. Elyion had planned it that way. Ryan and Josh both knew that this plan was genius. LEyion really was a formiddable

enemy. They had planned for this also. They had brought back the one thing that Kevin feaerd and loved the most. Mr. Todd himself. Mr. Todd rose out of the grave, and Kevin stopped dead in his tracks. Kevin and Mr. Todd

looked at each other for a long time, and then they ran to eachother. They embraced and kevin pulled down his pants for Mr. Todd to insert himself, and Mr. Todd did. Mr. Todd inserted himself so hard that Kevin yelped for

his mommy, but she didn't come. Mr. Todd came, however, and kevin had to throw up to get all of the cum out of his intestines and stomach. Kevin really was no match for Mr. Todd. Heh. Mr. Todd yelled so loud that everyone died,

including KEvin and Mr. Todd. They died embracing each other, and with Kevin on the bottom. The entire eartch blew up after that.

The End.


End file.
